Accidental Superhero
by Maria Turner
Summary: The Tracy become a mutant by accident...ok I try to translate my story Superhero par accident, if you see some errors tell me...I'm not very good to wrote in english..thanks


Accidental Superhero

Jeff POV

How did you one could come to this. My children are the apple of my eye. We have developed a mutation because of its toxic gas. I saw their pain when they discovered they had powers that others do not. All that happened is because of this call we had some weeks after the attack on the Hood.

Flashback

Alert! Alert!

As usual, I changed my desktop to the original control computer, because as thunderbirds 5 is not yet operational. I can still see what happens. My five sons came running .

"What is it going daddy? Scott replies

- A nuclear plant is on fire in Dallas and they need our assistance. Scott makes you on the spot with a thunderbird, and Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John with the thunderbird 2. We must act quickly, there are workers who are stuck there.

- Okay, Dad, Scott said, let's go guys

I saw my son to head their photos as usual for each mission. I'm more worried about John and Alan. For John, as it is to recover from his injuries and Alan has just begun the adventure. I'm actually worried for all my children because I have a really big bad feeling, I'm pretty sure that something will happen.

Scott POV

I arrived at the scene of the fire and Thunderbird 2 is arriving shortly after. Virgil is left with the Firefly.

- John goes with me while Virgil, Gordon and Alan, we will deal with the hurt, but be careful just could explode at any time.

-Okay Scott, John said, let's go Virgil

I saw my brother smile by starting the firefly and get away with John who was on top. Later, I turned to my two brothers

-Come on Alan, Gordon. Will save his people

- FOB, they said in unison

We had people out for some minutes I heard a rumble.

- What is that? Said Alan worried

It comes from-or, said Gordon, who was closer

I looked everywhere and only one point caught my attention and a rumbling sound was heard.

-Attention ...

I could not finish my sentence when the building exploded. I held my brother by the sleeve of their uniforms. It was pushed off the building enough that we tore our helmets injuring his neck and we had a greenish liquid, which we watered. I was lying on my two brothers when the rumbling stopped. I heard screams that came from everywhere.

Scott, do you? Said a voice hoarse with Alan and stifle

-I think I feel like an elephant on the back

My brothers had managed to free himself, but not me. I hurt all over, I could barely lift me.

-Help me get out of there?

Scott is a son that you have power on the back, Gordon said he is still active

-You cannot get you out of there without electrocuted, said Alan

What!

I got a huge shock when I moved.

-Aaaaaaahhh!

-SCOTT! Cried my brothers

The thread fell on the floor and I thought I die, burn my back I was sure. Gordon helped me up and looked behind me.

-You have a superficial burn on the back, says Gordon

-Just something burning, I cannot believe it, even I should be dead ... Instead we should not all be dead right now ...

I was silent for a moment I thought of John and Virgil was more ready than we in the fire. I ran to a thunderbird and called Virgil.

Thunderbird-a firefly to answer...

No response ...

-Virgil answers...

It was the silence dish. I am afraid that Virgil and John are dead.

-Alan will see what is happening ... Virgil is not responding..

-I 'will go and Scott, says Alan

Alan POV

I ran as fast as I could, I was hot. I did not know is that I had this greenish liquid that got sprayed my brothers and me. I continued to run between the flames and I saw the firefly in poor condition, but I wanted no story. I saw John and Virgil on the ground a short distance from the vehicle. I approached Virgil was one closer to me.

-Virgil wake up ...

I saw him move by some miracle, wondering why he could survive as Scott Gordon and me. Virgil opened his eyes.

Alan, what are you doing here?

He got up painfully; he had burns on his arms and legs, lacerations on the upper body.

-Ouch... Looks like I got run over by a truck, he said

He has been an explosion, we're all hurting in this story becomes strange ...

-How does it odd, says Virgil surprised

- To date none of us are seriously injured

-None of us is dead ... heard a voice speaking

I turned and saw John behind me. He was in bad shape. He had facial lacerations because of the helmet that was all before the explosion.

We all survived, while others are dead, 'said John shocked

I do not know what to say, we were all alive but injured. But the green substance worries me a bit.

-We should go back to the other, we do not do anything for now, it looks like the fire is absorbed.

-I think I'll be able to bring the firefly, it is damaging, but it must still be functional, said Virgil heading towards the vehicle and drove off.

He works ... Alan John back to thunderbird 2, he said

FAB-John Come ...

I took her by the shoulder, but by touching it, it was hot, it seems that his brother was burning on site.

John do you?

Yes, why? John said surprised

-You are hot, I just touch you and I have hands that would catch fire ...

I saw John frown, I touched his hand and drew back immediately, as if he had taken a shock.

Alan, you're completely ... freeze your hands are freezing, said John, holding hands

I looked at my hands, I felt nothing yet, a shudder passed me in the back and went all over my body. It's like I was getting icing all of a sudden, it lasted a minute and it vanished as quickly as it came.

Whoa, what was that feeling ..., I say

"What do you feel? John asked as he walked to thunderbird 2

"I had the impression that I would become an ice cube ambulant. I have a bad feeling about John. I feel that we caught someone else entirely creepy that will not be able to control the situation.

-I think the same thing as you, Alan; we must return to base to talk with Brains, said John worried.

"It's a great idea, I say

Scott was waiting for us and he was happy to see us all alive. Scott told us we set off again towards the base. I embarked in the thunderbird 2 and I sat on one of the co-pilot seats. I saw Gordon sitting on the other co-pilot seat. He was extremely pale, it was not well and it showed. Virgil either, but it was an effort to not appear and it's not John, he was sitting and his eyes close and I either I did not feel well. I was eager to arrive and we Brains look to see what we had.

Jeff POV

When I heard the voice of my elder son speak, I knew I had reason to worry. The voice of my oldest was small, I wondered if he could put thunderbird in a silo safe. A few minutes after my son are mounted to give their report. When I saw them, they still had their uniforms on their backs, but I could see their wounds and a strange greenish liquid that flattened their hair on the skull.

"What is it? Boys what is passing there?

Scott walked.

He has been an explosion in the factory, while we save people from the flames. It was washed down with a product to be radioactive ...

I saw Scott take a break in his explanations. It was not well; actually none of my son was not well.

-Go to the infirmary, I'll call you Brains for him to come to pass exams.

FAB, they answered

When I was alone again, I had to sit down so I was in shock. Brains I called him to go join my son in the hospital. I had to force myself to get up, because I had more strength. I went down; I saw my son naked torsos and saw their injury. He had burns, cuts across the chest. I saw Scott trembling, I had to close quickly.

Scott, are you okay?

My other boys watched their brother who was having trouble standing up to the Brains and came with a machine to detect nuclear material, but what happened subsequently passed my waiting. The machine exploded at the hands of Brains, but the shock wave me against the opposite wall, but my other son also were rejected.

Scott POV

What is happening to me? I can no longer think straight, my body hurts. I can hardly breathe; I turned my head when I heard an explosion. I saw my father on the floor against the wall in front of me and my brothers who were next to me were left off. Brains were burns to the hands. I fell to their knees. The lights began to flash with agitation, simple machines started coming towards me and son left their electrical box. The speed that purpose, my son returned to the body...

-Aaaaaahhhhh!

-Scott, my father yelled

My brothers looked at me horrified at what was happening. I felt like my veins were going to explode. I looked at my hands, I saw sparks out of my fingers, my skin was marked by a kind of respect or rather I could see my veins. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my eyes, I'm warming. I got hands on the eyes. I complained so much it hurt, but suddenly the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. I opened my eyes and I looked at my father, looking at me in shock.

"What is it that there dad? Why you looking at me that way?

My father has not taken the time to explain it to me, he took a mirror and place it in front of me. I look in the mirror and saw that my eyes had changed color. He was turning blue. Usually my eyes were dark, but here it goes beyond what I could think of. I watch the hands everything was back normal, just my opinion had changed and I saw some electrical devices that were scattered around.

"What is it that I get?

-You have brought all that is in the room was electric. You have absorbed more power and you are launching some flash on the walls, said my father

I looked at the walls and saw the impact that I have run in my agony. I heard a complaint from Gordon.

-Gordon ...

He stood his neck and had difficulty breathing. I'm closer to him and I took his wrist to see what he was hiding. When I removed the hand, I step back with surprise that I had just seen.

Gordon POV

After what I had seen the transformation of Scott stack size. I started to feel worse and worse, I had trouble breathing. I declined because of the pain, but also for not sending my other brothers waltz around the room as Scott did. I took the throat because I felt something moving on either side of my neck. I started to panic because I did not know what was happening. My vision was blurred so I had trouble breathing. I felt a presence in front of me, it was Scott, he took my arm and me down to see what bothered me on my neck. It fell by surprise that he had just seen. My breath came back for a while so I could talk.

Scott, what do you see? Tell me ...

-You... ... You have gills like a fish, says Scott

-WHAT?

No, no it's not true ... I'm trying to get into fish. No I do not want, I want to remain human, to live in water all the time. I started to panic more. I have taken the throat and suddenly a shooting pain through my body. Scott had to hold me to that I did not smash his head on the floor. I was in pain, I suffered martyrdom. My bones seemed to melt and reform ... The idea that I become a fish terrified me even more. Just as soon as the pain came, it disappeared as quickly. I no longer felt anything, I felt light as a feather and I was able to breathe again. I re opened my eyes, I was sleeping on the floor with a Scott worried over me and my father nearby.

-How are you feeling son?

-Bizarre ... Tell me I'm still human?

-You always have your human form, except that you have gills on each side of the neck, said my father

I was relieved, I sat and I looked everywhere, I did not see much difference. I got up and nothing there either, I did not much change.

-You should go into the water to see, says Scott

-I'll go after it made itself look ...

It's true that if I have gills I might be able to go underwater without oxygen tanks. I heard a scream, I turned and saw John screamed in pain. I rubbed my eyes because I wanted to make sure I was not seeing things. I just saw smoke coming out of the body of my brother.

John POV

I was hot, too hot for my taste, all of a sudden sharp pain through my body.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

I could not longer; I feel that I will catch fire. I looked at my hands and I saw smoke coming out of my skin ...

-I .. I'll catch fire ... ... ..

-Calm down, John tries to control you breathing, said my father

Easier said than done ...

-Attention ... Scott shouted pulling our father and Gordon who was too close to me

Flames came out of my hands and went throughout my body. I dared not even move, the fire crept throughout my body. I calmed down because I realized that the fire does not burn me, it looks like it grazed my skin, it warmed my hands, but the rest of the body no pain. I got up and fire I covered the whole body as a barrier. Eventually his fire extinguished as if by magic. My father came up slowly ...

-John, do you?

-Yes I'm fine, it's weird the fire does not burn me, it's as if he wanted to protect myself ...

I kept silent, feeling the freshness of my loan. I turned my head and I saw Alan shivered as if in a freezer. I could see the steam may be rejected when it is cold outside.

-Oh-oh

Alan went and looked for a heat source to warm up. He came to me ...

-Alan, stay where you are not come near me ...

Too late he touched me, my arm became ice and it made me suffer martyrdom, but I held my cry, for I have seen the expression that my brother did.

Alan POV

I was in pain, or rather I was cold, like I was locked in a freezer. I needed a source of heat by pure ignorance I approached my brother and I have touched his arm. He became ice, I was terrified. I wanted to take my hands away, but I could not completely remove it.

-John warms your arms I want to take away ...

I saw my brother try, but could not.

-Sorry Alan ...

Suddenly a sharp pain made me fall to the ground leading to John at the same time. I held his stomach with one hand. Looks like my blood became cold, bitterly cold that I was grimacing in pain John, because the cold just as burned.

Alan, do you turns to ice, I see through you, Gordon said in shock, but you took John in the same situation ...

I looked at my right hand to confirm that Gordon and I then look at my brother who was as transparent as crystal. It was as terrified as me.

-You are bound together hot and cold, that's why the new gift of John does not work, the ice crystal cancels the fire, but the handset, hear my father.

It's true by looking more ready, John did not affect blue, but slightly orange.

-Use your gift-John ...

John opened his free hand and a flame out ...

-Interesting, it works even bearing this appearance, said John surprised.

I smile, the pain disappeared in no time and I found my visible appearance, similar to John. Scott Gordon and helped us to pick ourselves up. I almost fall on the floor if Scott had not retained.

-Attention ... Sprout.

I regained my balance, but Scott pulled me back.

-ATTENTION!, Cried you it

I wondered what was going on. I looked before me and saw Virgil knee to keep the head. It's going to be trouble because I saw him in tears that he was suffering so much.

Virgil POV

What happens to me, my head hurts that I have trouble concentrating, I heard strange noises around me, as if a beam of twisted metal under pressure. I heard Scott yelled to watch, I heard a thud, a beam that fell next to me. The beam continued to tweak it before me, floating objects around me.

-In-telekinesis, said John

-Well, Virgil tries to control you, says Scott

I tried to control myself, but the head pain was too strong for me. I take deep breaths and the pain began to dissipate. I began to breathe easier. I opened my eyes and saw the havoc that I had to do.

-Sorry ...

-It does not matter Virg, nobody is hurt, just property damage, says Scott

I watched my brothers one by one. Everyone has a different gift and it was this gift with a toxic liquid that could have killed us on the field.

-It is made to be mutants ...

-Yeah

End of flashback

That's all what happened that day. A silly accident turns my son into mutant. He must learn to live with that.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
